


Answers to stupid questions

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is something that Regina really hates is those damn questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers to stupid questions

**So the only think I can say about this is that I saw[this](http://fairy-crack.tumblr.com/post/107300087999/apple-cinnamon-pancakes-i-just-want-a-scene-in) post earlier and I thought that I could do something related to that but in the end I have written….. this.**

**Disclaimer: They aren’t mine as usual…**

 

Emma knows that there are things that Regina hates, things such step sisters threatening her, mothers that suddenly die in the brunette’s arms, Emma’s trying to outsmart her… there are just things that the older woman cannot compute without wanting to kill someone.

And to a point Emma understands Regina because in Storybrooke that kind of things are always happening.

Regina also hates whenever Ruby doesn’t remember that she prefers her coffee with three sugars or when her sauce isn’t spicy enough, there are things that doesn’t make her enter into a frenzied estate but the brunette doesn’t like them either.

And, finally, Regina truly hates whenever she needs to address stupid answers, or questions about something that it’s nobody business.

She hates it, and so she doesn’t even answer those kind of questions half of the time, something that Emma knows very well since she is the one that tends to question that kind of things.

Emma knows that whenever a stupid question comes up Regina’s eyes lit up with the fire of annoyance and it will depend how close that person is to Regina to receive a various huffs and fireballs, the amount of fireballs is something that Emma doesn’t actually want to know since she has already mastered the ability to receive a sneer at the same time.

So when Regina and she are in the dinner, casually trying to find the author with Henry’s book as their teenager son is taking notes about it Emma knows that something is going to happen when Will Scarlet approaches their little group with that same smirk that he had sported the first time he was in prison.

It can always be the annoyed sigh that Regina emits as she spots the man that has some kind of drink on his right hand as he is trying to pour her accustomed amount of alcohol inside of it with his other hand, it can always have been that what makes Emma look up and smile grimly at the man as she touches Regina’s forearm softly, trying to save Will Scarlet pants.

Regina also has a problem with men that drink. Not that she blaims her.

And as the man smiles at them, his eyes blurred with the amount of alcohol that he has already on her system, Emma has the feeling that something is going to happen.

“So why did you guys break up anyway?” Asks Will as he tries to make her words as clear as possible, his slurred voice resonating through the dinner in a much louder way that Emma could even fathom that it was possible.

The dinner’s voices stops and all the people inside of it suddenly seem to want to look at their corner, their eyes peeking over their foods and drinks as Will remains there with an innocence smirk playing on his lips.

Emma groans internally as she starts making a mental list of what she is going to need to clean what Regina is going to leave of the man after she ends with him.

And even she stars to consider killing the man herself when she hears the muffled squeal of Snow’s voice at the other end of the dinner as David stands next to her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Moms?” Henry asks making Emma look at him while she feels the stillness of Regina’s body at her side. The silence inside of the dinner is deafening and as Will repeats his question the blonde closes her eyes as she tries to make a backup plan in which she is going to need to save the entire place after Regina’s wrath is unleashed.

“That’s a ludicrous question” She hears and she opens her eyes as Regina’s voice fills the place.

Emma nods frantically, wondering if she can save everyone from what she thinks is going to be the biggest fireball ever but then Regina’s voice sounds again and this time it has a breathy undertone in it that makes her look at the brunette.

“Who told you that we did?”

And as Emma sees Snow’s body falling into the floor the only stupid thought that enters her head is something for which Regina would probably fireball her.

"Busted"


End file.
